


Comin' in Hot

by ouijack_board



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Rhys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Trans Male Character, rhack - Freeform, trans!Rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijack_board/pseuds/ouijack_board
Summary: A new dating site had come out, but what made it unique is that it was specifically a Hyperion dating website. Made by Hyperion employees, for Hyperion employees. It even had a shiny stamp of approval from Handsome Jack himself- which the site didn’t shy away from plastering everywhere, and to say Rhys wasn't interested would be a lie.





	1. Rhys - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Kiddos! Hope you enjoy this mess of a fic (if you want it even messier read it on tumblr because it has emojis there). Also here's a shout out to my editor [ sinnamon-jack](https://sinnamon-jack.tumblr.com/). Follow him on tumblr! He helped me a lot making this so give him some love.

Rhys had never been one for online dating. A few years ago he had tried, but nothing had ever come of it. He and the people he spoke to would flirt and entertain the idea of meeting, but it was all innocent and amounted to nothing. No meeting, no dates, no sex. Not even a simple hook up. It was like the whole online world was too shy and wary for actually meeting face to face - Rhys included. After that he had stuck to dating offline, and things had gone well enough that he wasn't lonely. 

Until recently. 

It almost felt like fate, although the incidents were probably connected. A new dating site had come out, but what made it unique is that it was specifically a Hyperion dating website. Made by Hyperion employees, for Hyperion employees. It even had a shiny stamp of approval from Handsome Jack himself- which the site didn’t shy away from plastering everywhere, and to say Rhys wasn't interested would be a lie.

A feature that had made the site interesting to most of its users was the adult nature of it. While some dating websites listed subcategories like 'interests' and 'hobbies', the Hyperion website listed kinks and fetishes. The site had an array of options from A to Z so it could be used by someone who was vanilla or just a die hard sinner. Naturally, the option to anonymously list your kinks along with some (faceless) pictures and offer yourself to the world was appealing to the omega. Having people share your kinks and respond was even better.

So all of his recent fuck buddies had dropped off the map to use the website themselves, which left Rhys lonely and horny and maybe a bit drunk at 1am on a Wednesday night, scrolling through that same dating site. Deciding to say fuck it, he made a profile. Sober Rhys probably wouldn't be using it again after this, so he decided to be dumb and daring. A one time thing to get off on some kinky shit a stranger said to him. 

He chose the username 'hjcuminmypussyplease' mostly as a joke, although his kinks supported it. There were so many options on the list - Rhys didn't even know what half of them meant- but hopefully his name would say it all. He was a trans male omega who didn't shy away from vaginal play and... had a bit of an unhealthy crush on Handsome Jack, his boss and hero.

Rhys had finished posting some tasteful, faceless nudes and gone back to looking at more of the kinks and their definitions when he heard the 'ping' of his first message on the site. 

_HJ69: “Didn't know little twinks could work their way into Hyperion but I’m not surprised with your looks. You could make it to the top with that bod, kitten. How about we put you to the test, baby. Practice makes perfect, you know. With enough work you could get Handsome Jack to cum in that nice pussy of yours. ”_

Rhys’ first reaction to this snide comment was to just roll his eyes and forget about it as he continued on his search. He was fed up with those type of comments; cocky alphas who didn’t think they had to try. Roughly thirty minutes later Rhys decided that he wouldn’t do much better than user HJ69. It was late and he was a horny, lonely, dripping omega so this man would have to do.

Mind made up, the trans man clicked on the profile that was connected to HJ69 to see exactly what he was working with. The user name was basic and so was the man’s name- John. Rhys was pleasantly surprised though when he found the man to be his exact type physically. He couldn’t see the mystery man’s face but the body alone gave away everything. John was an obvious older daddy type with beefy limbs, a hairy chest and some pudge on his stomach. All of it was totally doing it for the omega. That coupled with a short glance at his kink list was enough to sell Rhys for good, so he rushed to open the chat and began to type. 

_hjcuminmypussyplease: “I've gotten as far as I have in this company because I'm smart and conniving, sorry xx though I wouldn't mind riding that knot some time outside of the workplace... Especially if you keep up the handsome jack talk : )"_

Quickly after sending the message Rhys got to work on drunkenly removing all of his clothing and tossing it onto his bedroom floor. He would have to clean up that mess later, but not until he had some fun first. Once he shed all of his layers and was resting on his bed he heard a ‘ping’ from his ECHO.

_HJ69: "I'm sure Jack and I alike would love to be in that nice pussy of yours, princess. I work with the man so I'm positive you're exactly his type just like you're mine, sweet cheeks."_

Rhys bit his lip, reading over the message a third time. The man was probably bluffing about working with Jack. He probably just wanted to sound impressive to Rhys, which admittedly he did. Rhys couldn't dismiss that he could potentially be Handsome Jack's type though; it was too hard to not indulge himself in that fantasy from someone who supposedly knew the man personally. Even if he wasn’t- at the very least, this sexy alpha was clearly into him. This knowledge gave a huge confidence boost to the trans man. Being trans and finding someone who would be attracted to him was always a concern, but this stranger- John- hadn't shown any disgust or hesitation before immediately flirting with him.

_hjcuminmypussyplease: “You don't know how much of a dream come true that is for me. I didn't even know jack liked guys. Maybe you can both take a turn hm? I'm wet just thinking about it."_

After Rhys finished sending his reply, he spread his legs and pressed his hand against his mound, just teasing himself. Rhys had been turned on just by going through all the kinks on the website, and this John was only adding to that. He rubbed lightly at his testosterone-enlarged clit as he opened the newest message, shuddering and pressing down hard as he read the man’s words.

_HJ69: “Two cocks in one night, cupcake? Damn, you really are a slut. What do you want next, two cream pies? If that was the case I would gladly eat you right out after. "_

Cream pies had always been a kink for Rhys, although he had yet to experience a real one. The closest he got to one was with his limited edition Handsome Jack dildo. He'd also never really considered anyone wanting to eat the cum out afterwards but... Rhys was incredibly turned on by just the thought of it. The alpha had a big cock that would probably knot him good and fill him up for breeding. There would be so much to lap up...

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "I'm so so horny, daddy. I just want you to fill me up and breed me. You or Jack fill me up till I'm ready to burst and then eat it out and fill me up again please Daddy... I’ll do anything."_

Now Rhys hadn't even looked to see if daddy kink was on the stranger's profile, but he knew it was a kink for himself. He was going to try it and hope for the best at this point. Hopefully John would agree with him and Rhys hadn’t just scared him off.

_HJ69: “I can arrange both of us to do it, kitten. Or maybe I could fuck you and fill you up while Jack watches. Make him jealous that I get your beautiful omega ass all to myself. "_

Rhys shuddered as he read over the message his anonymous partner had sent. The thought of getting fucked in front of Jack- having him watch and get turned on over the view, offer commentary to Rhys about what a good boy he was, how he was taking that dick so good - Rhys rubbed his clit harder at the thought. And to be jealous as well? To want his own turn fucking Rhys? Maybe taking his mouth while this stranger took his cunt. Rhys would just love it. If he didn't want to continue responding to the stranger he would plunge his robotic fingers into himself and bring himself to a swift orgasm. But he held off for now though; it was always better if he worked himself slowly into debauchery. 

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "I'll be so good for you, daddy please fuck me in front of Jack, right on his desk. I want him to see me come apart and then take me by force himself. He's such an alpha... I love him so much "_

_HJ69: “Jack would love that pussy of yours just as much as I do. You're such a good little cum slut, cupcake. I would love to lick you clean of Jack's cream pie after he's done wrecking you on his desk then wreck you myself."_

He knew the man must have checked off that he also had a Handsome Jack kink- which was surprising to see from a power hungry alpha like John. It really seemed like the man worked close to Jack and probably had many threesomes with the CEO if he knew what Jack would like in a partner. Rhys felt a pang of jealousy before reminding himself that clearly this perfect alpha was interested in him. If he continued talking John up, maybe he really could have a threesome with his hero and this attractive alpha. 

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "Truthfully I haven't been cream pied before but... If it's Jack, I would let him do it as many times as he wanted to… but I want your knot! Anyone’s knot would be better than my fingers right now "_

Rhys bit his lip, deciding if he should send a personal nude to John or not before just saying “fuck it” and went with it. If it was possible that he could fuck Handsome Jack because he was slutty enough to show off his goods, he would do it in a heartbeat.

The trans man swiftly hopped out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom, where there was a full length mirror. He quickly powered up his ECHO eye as he stared at his naked form in the mirror. He steadied himself with his left hand and with the right he plunged his cold robotic fingers into his wet pussy before snapping a picture. The picture clearly showed his body on an angle that you could see his fingers going inside of himself in the mirror and his flushed chest. Hopefully John would enjoy it. 

Almost instantly after Rhys had sent his beautiful nude he had already gotten a reply from his admirer.

_HJ69:"You have such a beautiful body, pumpkin. I could totally get Jack to cream pie you all you want, princess. With a body like yours I'm sure the man would love to do anything for you.I'm sure either of us would love to replace your fingers. "_

Not even a minute following John’s reply, Rhys received another message but this one was a bit different. The platform was a video so he opened it up and played it on the holographic screen his robotic arm provided for him. The short video contained John just beating his dick hard- his hips moving, and his moans loud in response to his actions. Rhys also noticed, to make the video a little more tasteful John had included a small scene of the background in the video. The background was of a gorgeous view of Elpis which could only be found in a few, very specific places on Helios.

He also had continued to finger himself while he waited for that glorious message. His cock was large and erect and everything Rhys wanted right now. What really got to him about the video, however, was the moan the other man had. John had such a sexy and deep voice; Rhys could get off on that alone. He almost did if he was going to tell the truth. 

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "God, you sound so hot I wish you were here with me right now I want that beautiful dick inside me as soon as possible."_

Just the thought of bouncing on that dick right now was bringing Rhys to the very brink of his orgasm. He decided to finish off with a video as a treat to John for being so giving. After quickly hitting record, Rhys filmed himself thrusting his fingers into himself rapidly, moaning and whimpering all the while. His body shuddered and jerked as he finally reached climax, moaning out a breathless “Jack” as he rocked through his orgasm. 

Panting heavily, Rhys quickly ended the video and sent it along with the message. He was now sweaty, sticky, and would need to shower before climbing back into bed. He would read John’s final message when he was done.

Rhys set his phone down, getting into the shower for a quick rinse. It didn’t take long; all he had to do was rinse off the sweat and wash out the excessive wetness from his crotch. Rhys wasn’t a squirter by nature, but he hated going to bed with any sticky wetness there at all.

Toweling off, Rhys saw a new message light flashing on his phone. He smiled and made his way over to it once he was sure he wouldn't get water all over it. He unlocked the phone and saw a few messages from the man as well as a video. Not even reading the messages yet he quickly opened the video. 

The sight of the stranger moaning loudly as he came all over his hand and stomach was almost enough to get Rhys turned on again. John shot out a lot of cum from what Rhys could tell; the idea of that filling him that they had alluded to seemed so real in that moment. Even the muttered 'fucks' after the fact were perfect. Rhys really enjoyed this guy's voice and would have loved to hear more of it in the future.

_HJ69: "That was so good, kitten. Hearing you was like music to my ears but maybe next time you could moan my name instead of Jack's. Can't wait until we have some fun again soon, baby. xoxo"_

The last message gave him pause. The guy clearly wanted to do this again, and truthfully so did Rhys. He had enjoyed himself a lot, he hadn't been that turned on in a long time. But did he want to make this a habit? Originally the trans man had intended on deleting the site app right after. But maybe he would keep it for this man. There was something special about him and he really wanted to figure out what it was. Rhys got into bed naked after he had finished drying off, his phone open so that he could write one final message for the night.

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "Maybe next time we can do it in real life? Then I'll moan your name as much as you want thanks for a good time, handsome. Goodnight xoxo"_

Vaguely Rhys saw the flash of a new message, but his body was far too tired to grab the phone. He slid his eyes closed, falling asleep in minutes to dream about beefy arms and a hairy chest engulfing him, a deep voice murmuring in his ear. He needed a restful sleep for tomorrow's big cybernetics meeting.

_HJ69: "I'd love to fuck that up someday soon, pumpkin. That pretty pussy deserves to be wrecked and I'm looking forward to doing just that. nighty night, princess."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates and other borderlands content! [tumblr](https://ouijack-board.tumblr.com).


	2. Jack - Chapter 1

A new dating site had come out, but what made it unique is that it was specifically a Hyperion dating website. Made by Hyperion employees, for Hyperion employees. It even had a shiny stamp of approval from Handsome Jack himself - which the site didn’t shy away from plastering everywhere. 

The CEO of Hyperion himself would use the site a lot just for fun. Jack wasn't desperate or lonely but he was very down to look at some wonderful nudes. He was also having way too much fun seeing how many people would mark him as a kink they had; it really did wonders for his ego.

The alpha had marked himself as a kink (obviously) so he could get matched with some people that shared the same desire to get off to his handsome mug. His profile username was 'HJ69' and littered with selfie after selfie of his chest, penis, and ass in various different positions and no one had suspected a thing about his true identity so far. Although Jack loathed the name, he decided to go by John to keep some anonymity. Jack had a reputation to keep for the little peons; he couldn’t have them thinking he needed to rely on some dating site to get laid.

He was casually scrolling through the people with mutual kinks as him; Handsome Jack, cream pie, bondage, knotting - the list goes on and on. He was lucky Hyperion was big so he had quite a selection but right when the username 'hjcuminmypussyplease' caught his eye he couldn't help but click on it. His interest really piqued when he saw the tattoos the man displayed that swirled over his torso and the way the picture displayed his lower half. Jack was really expecting a penis between the young man's legs but it just wasn't there and if he was being honest he was even more excited now than ever before. He had more experience with vaginas anyways so if the two decided to meet up and to have some fun, the guy would be in luck. He quickly clicked on the button that began a new message and thought of the right words to say to really impress this guy. After a lot of typing and deleting he finally settled on one that summed up how he felt. He couldn't jump into sex right away anyways, he had to be somewhat classy.

_HJ69: “Didn't know little twinks could work their way into Hyperion but I’m not surprised with your looks. You could make it to the top with that bod, kitten. How about we put you to the test, baby. Practice makes perfect, you know. With enough work you could get Handsome Jack to cum in that nice pussy of yours.”_

Jack was resting against his couch with the television light breaking through the darkness of the room in front of him. He had turned it on before he went on his search for a sexual partner for the night but left it that way as he scrolled through the website. As time trickled by and nude after nude crossed his vision, the CEO couldn't help himself when he popped the button of his pants and let his hand massage over his clothed erection.

About thirty minutes later when he was in the middle of looking at some hot chick with a large rack he heard the familiar 'ping' of his device. Once he saw who had sent the message he couldn’t help but grin. This guy had took his time, but Jack was interested enough to let it slide for now.

_hjcuminmypussyplease: “I've gotten as far as I have in this company because I'm smart and conniving, sorry xx though I wouldn't mind riding that knot sometime outside of the workplace... Especially if you keep up the handsome jack talk : )"_

Oh, this kid just loved Handsome Jack didn't he? Thank god he was the one and only Handsome Jack so this wouldn't be weird at all. At least to him - who knows how the guy would feel if he ever found out.

_HJ69: "I'm sure Jack and I alike would love to be in that nice pussy of yours, princess. I work with the man so I'm positive you're exactly his type just like you're mine, sweet cheeks."_

The CEO couldn't help but smirk as he thought about the idea of the little omega taking his big cock in. He couldn't really take both since there was no John but he would gladly go round after round with the trans man. Jack was sporting some real nice goods if you asked him - any wise omega would take him up on his offer. He always delivered a really nice knot too; not like half of the other alphas around here. He heard so many horror stories of some poor omega receiving some weak knots and not being able to be fully satisfied by the alpha. Lucky him that never happened and he never had to worry about it happening. He was just that great.

_hjcuminmypussyplease: “You don't know how much of a dream come true that is for me. I didn't even know jack liked guys. Maybe you can both take a turn hm? I'm wet just thinking about it"_

The man lazily slipped his pants off once he sent his message, just tossing the article of clothing somewhere in the room before he slipped his boxers down just enough to free his erection. He knew he would crash probably right after this encounter so freeing himself from at least the pants would save him a lot of future discomfort. 

_HJ69: “Two cocks in one night, cupcake? Damn, you really are a slut. What do you want next, two cream pies? If that was the case I would gladly eat you right out after. "_

Jack was a bit distracted between messages with his own cock. He was slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft and as he heard the ‘ping’ and he groaned in reaction to it. He got himself so worked up from this website and he loved it; being able to look at nudes and talk with any Hyperion employee that signed up about fucking them was a treat after a long day. It was even better when they were as willing and delectable as the little omega he had wrapped around his finger currently. He quickly opened the message with his free hand as he continued to slowly work himself to insanity. 

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "I'm so so horny, daddy. I just want you to fill me up and breed me. You or Jack fill me up till I'm ready to burst and then eat it out and fill me up again please Daddy... I’ll do anything."_

Once he picked up his ECHO to check the message and saw the omega just begging for Jack to fill him up he let another moan slip out from his mouth. Could this kid get any hotter? He sure did check the daddy kink option but it was under the hundreds of other kinks he also had so this kid either was guessing or was very dedicated. Either way it really did it for Jack. The alpha would love to fuck the life out the omega as he screamed daddy; he knew he had to meet this little twink soon. But not too soon, he couldn't seem that desperate. 

_HJ69: “I can arrange both of us to do it, kitten. Or maybe I could fuck you and fill you up while Jack watches. Make him jealous that I get your beautiful omega ass all to myself. "_

At this point Jack was just waiting for the next message to roll in as he worked himself in his dominant hand. He couldn't help but move his hand faster as he saw the next message appear on his ECHO communicator. 

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "I'll be so good for you, daddy! please fuck me in front of Jack, right on his desk. I want him to see me come apart and then take me by force himself. He's such an alpha... I love him so much"_

He couldn't help but shudder at that one hell of a beautiful thought - it was such a perfect thought and Jack knew he would get off to these messages for days. The alpha stopped himself with a shaky sigh so he could move to his bedroom for a more comfortable and relaxing position. Before he got onto the bed he couldn't refrain from stripping the rest of his clothes off of his body and getting right down onto his bed. He pulled out his ECHO again and began to type. 

_HJ69: “Jack would love that pussy of yours just as much as I do. You're such a good little cum slut, cupcake. I would love to lick you clean of Jack's cream pie after he's done wrecking you on his desk then wreck you myself."_

It wasn’t even minutes later when he heard the now familiar ping again. He hadn’t even had time to put his hand back on his erection again; this kid was responding quick. Hopefully he was just as worked up as Jack was.

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "Truthfully I haven't been cream pied before but... If it's Jack, I would let him do it as many times as he wanted to… but I want your knot! Anyone’s knot would be better than my fingers right now "_

After reading the very nice message, Jack was tired of teasing himself so he went back to moving his hand up and down his thick shaft. It was much faster this time and he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock before letting out a moan. He was quite a vocal man and had no reason to hide it at all. He loved being vocal so his partner knows he was also enjoying their body. He was so busy trying to get himself closer to orgasm that he almost missed his ECHO pinging again.

The electronic was picked up and looked at with an angered huff but right when he saw the beautiful nude the man personally sent him, his anger just went away. It was so fucking hot and went perfect with the message he had sent. Jack couldn't help but thrust into his hand at the sight and he whined before deciding he wanted more of this.

_HJ69:"You have such a beautiful body, pumpkin. I could totally get Jack to cream pie you all you want, princess. With a body like yours I'm sure the man would love to do anything for you. I'm sure either of us would love to replace your fingers."_

Right after the message Jack decided to return the favor for the trans man. He swiftly brought up the video option on his echo and sent a nice 10 second video of him slowly working himself as his hips moved. There was a moan included in it for just some extra spice. He knew the omega would love this. He kept the screen opened so he knew when Rhys had viewed the nice little video and he couldn’t help but make a strained noise when Rhys began typing again.

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "God, you sound so hot I wish you were here with me right now I want that beautiful dick inside me as soon as possible."_

Jack just continued to stare at the screen that displayed the conversation until it pinged once more saying how much the man wanted his cock, which ripped a moan from Jack. He was still keeping his hand at a moderate pace on his shaft so he could see how this would unfold without blowing his load too early like a teenager. 

Seconds before he was about to reply a video popped up. He was not expecting that at all but Jack was quite happy to press play on it. Once it began playing he could see every single part of the cybernetic man's frame which caused him to moan again, his pace increasing. Oh, that was a very lovely sight and the moans were like music to his ears but it ended quite quickly when the man reached his climax. Even if the kid had already came, Jack decided to be nice and send a video of himself getting off too. 

The angle was just the same as the past one but it was a longer video as he worked himself to orgasm. His hand was moving a lot faster so he could stop denying himself what he really desired and shortly after starting the video he got what he wanted. His orgasm rocked through him and he came with a loud moan just for the stranger that treated him so well. The video did continue for a few more seconds though as Jack continued to milk himself a bit and let out a few breathless moans. It was also paired with some equally as breathless ‘fuck’s that Jack couldn’t help but let out. He hadn’t cum that hard in awhile. After that, the video ended and Jack sent it on its way.

Once the video was sent Jack quickly grabbed a tissue box from his bedside table and cleaned himself up. If he was being completely honest that was one of the best orgasms he’d had without someone else physically there with him. It was all thanks to the little twink on the other side of this conversation. After tossing the used tissues into a trash bin he had close by he got comfortable in his large bed and decided to send a message back to the man.

_HJ69: "That was so good, kitten. Hearing you was like music to my ears but maybe next time you could moan my name instead of Jack's. Can't wait until we have some fun again soon, baby. xoxo"_

Handsome Jack snuggled up comfortably into his silky dark red sheets after sending his message and cleaning up. The feeling of the high thread count sheets on his bare body was one of his favorite things - other than getting to fuck a nice pussy and strangling the life out of someone. He would put this feeling down as number 3 on his favorites list overall. Once he was very snug and comfortable in the sheets he heard the now familiar 'ping' of his device and he glanced at the message with slowly closing eyes. 

_hjcuminmypussyplease: "Maybe next time we can do it in real life? Then I'll moan your name as much as you want thanks for a good time, handsome. Goodnight xoxo"_

He was so tired after that long day of work and nice orgasm. He quickly typed up a message, his default texting mode coming into play even more this time.

_HJ69: "I'd love to fuck that up someday soon, pumpkin. That pretty pussy deserves to be wrecked and I'm looking forward to doing just that. nighty night, princess."_

Right when Jack had hit send on the message he quickly was dragged down to sleep. His mismatched eyes closed and his phone was still in hand as he did. He fell asleep having dreams of that twink trans man that treated him so well on this amazing night. 

He had no idea he would be meeting the little slut tomorrow during an organized meeting with the cybernetics crew on Helios. Jack usually didn't give a fuck about meetings but after this one his life would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates and other borderlands content! [tumblr](https://ouijack-board.tumblr.com).


End file.
